Experiencia
by Nyx Erinea Kitsune
Summary: Kurama se encuentra secretamente enamorado de Hiei y piensa declararsele cuando sea el momento adecuado, aunque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos éste le da una sorpresa en una fiesta y es que ni nada mas ni nada menos Hiei llevaba una relación con Yusuke y nunca había mencionado nada a pesar de ser mejores amigos. Instantáneamente este pensamiento mató de celos y de rabia al kitsune.
1. Chapter 1

**Experiencia**

_**Nyx Erinea Kitsune**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

__

Era una situación incómoda, difícil, y triste… aunque claro solo para mí;

Si alguien alguna vez me hubiese dicho que lo que veían mis ojos en esos momentos era posible, tal vez, hubiese hecho mejor las cosas.

_Pero no, nadie nunca me lo advirtió._

Yo lo veía, ahí estaba él, mi mejor amigo, mi secreto amor, sentado derecho con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cornisa, con la mirada roja fija hacía algún punto inespecífico, como era su costumbre. Lo que no era común, era ver que tenía una amena y pacifica charla con la persona a su lado.

-Quien diría lo de ellos dos, no Kurama? – Me preguntó Botan ayudándome a colocar los vasos en la mesa, todo para la fiesta sorpresa de Kuwabara; aunque claro supongo que el mas sorprendido en esos momentos era yo.- Oh aunque tu debiste saberlo antes, no? Hiei debió habértelo dicho.

Botan se veía tan despreocupada hablándome que en ningún momento se percató cuando empecé a apretar y a rechinar los dientes.

Y es que ese era el problema_, Hiei nunca, jamás, me había mencionado si quiera que gustara de Yusuke,_ y como es obvio, tampoco dijo nada de estar _saliendo con él_. Era sin dudas, el dolor más fuerte que sentía, no solo porque lo perdí sino también por el hecho de saber que él, no haya confiado en mi desde el principio. Aunque claro obviamente, nunca se lo diría a Botan.

-Sigue siendo una sorpresa, incluso para mí. – Le dije y le sonreí.

Y ahí estaban ellos, platicando pacíficamente, con un detective espiritual sonriendo realmente feliz y haciendo muecas al parecer explicando algo, y Hiei… Hiei le sonreía de lado de a minutos.

¿Realmente había sido tan tonto como para no darme cuenta lo que aquellos dos se llevaban entre manos?

Y mi respuesta llegó tan rápido como aquel beso fugaz entre aquella pareja.

_-Sí, un verdadero idiota. _

Dije ya sin ánimos siquiera de permanecer un segundo más presenciando nada.

_Por creer que ya lo tenía todo, perdí lo que más quería, que mas anhelaba._

_Por no arriesgar, perdí antes de poder siquiera pensar en ganar…_

**_Fin capitulo 1_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Experiencia**

_**Nyx Erinea Kitsune**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

Seis meses habían pasado desde aquel día en que me excusé para salirme de la fiesta de Kuwabara, con algún pretexto barato. Los días después de ese fueron normales y monótonos para mi, nadie de mis amigos vino a verme afortunadamente, ya que no tenía ganas de lidiar con nadie.

El único que aun venía a verme, aunque por raro que suene, fue Hiei.

Entró por mi ventana tres días después de aquella fiesta, obviamente dejé que se quedara, aunque yo aun sentía cierto recelo hacia él. Por supuesto no se lo hice saber en el momento, ya que necesitaba calmar mi rabia para poder hablar sereno con él.

O quizás esperaba que fuese él quien comience a explicarse. Sin embargo, Hiei _nunca dijo nada_.

Al pasar los días yo había asumido mi posición de '_amigo por siempre'_ para Hiei, por lo que de a poco indagaba y preguntaba por Yusuke interesado, por su relación y sus sentimientos, aunque fuese Hiei quien contestase mis preguntas como quien no quiere la cosa, característico en él.

Ahora, luego de tantos meses ya estaba más que asumido que Hiei se había ido de mi corazón, yo no podía sufrir por un amor no correspondido.

_Jamás lo había hecho, no quería empezar ahora._

…_._

Una noche calurosa entré a la ducha dispuesto a descansar merecidamente, el jabón recorría mi cuerpo, llenándolo de espuma y de fragancias frescas; mi cabeza la eché hacía atrás sintiendo como mi cabello mojado pegado se encontraba a mi espalda haciéndome leve cosquillas. Mis ojos cerrados, concentrado únicamente en el sonido del agua saliendo, y el contacto que éste tenía con mi piel.

Minutos más tarde completado mi aseo personal, amarro una toalla a mi cadera mientras seco mis cabellos ligeramente con otra. Al salir del baño de mi habitación jamás hubiese pensado ver lo que estaba enfrente de mis ojos a pesar de la penumbra en la que se encontraba:

Hiei en la cama de mi habitación hecho un novillito acurrucado, su respiración se escuchaba algo entrecortado, y por lo poco que podía ver se notaba la tinción rojiza de sus mejillas.

Me preocupé al instante y girándome para encender las luces doy un brinco al escuchar la voz gritando de Hiei:

-¡No las enciendas!

Obedecí indeciso acercándome hacia él, me fijé en el hecho de que parecía querer esconder algo en su regazo. Su jagan brillada tenuemente en la oscuridad.

-Hiei, ¿Qué sucede?

-¡No te acerques! –Me gritó Hiei parándose rápidamente, aun con el rostro bajo, dirigiéndose velozmente hacía la ventana.

No le permití irse tomándolo de la muñeca, y con algo de fuerza lo tiré hacía mi, y nuevamente, no estaba preparado a lo que iba a _sentir_…

-Hiei… estás…

Y como acto reflejo, Hiei se alejó de mi tan rápido como pudo. Yo aun lo tenía del brazo.

Mi cara en esos momentos fue casi indescriptible, pero puedo decir que nunca me había asombrado tanto con Hiei como lo hice ese día, después de todo no todos los días se lo podía ver notablemente _excitado_.

Y definitivamente no estaba equivocado, además del hecho de haberlo sentido, Hiei intentaba aun ocultar lo evidente, fracasando en el intento.

-Suelta, Kurama… - Su rojo aun era intenso. No me miraba a la cara.

Pero yo no podía dejarlo irse así, estaba seguro que Hiei nunca regresaría a causa de su vergüenza. ¿Pero qué culpa tenía yo? Después de todo, fue él quien utilizó su jagan para buscarme y para mala suerte encontrarme desnudo…

-Ponte ropa, demonios.- murmura de repente, refiriéndose a que yo aun me encontraba en toallas.

Fue entonces que una duda vino a mi mente:

_¿Era quizás que Hiei seguía siendo virgen?_

Era todo un hecho: Hiei espiando y excitándose solo por verme, ocultando su excitación de aquella forma, aquel inocente sonrojo intenso, y su respiración entrecortada. Se veía a leguas que no sabía qué hacer…

-Hiei… ¿Aun no lo has hecho con Yusuke?

Su reacción fue la que esperaba, me miró enojado tratando de zafarse buscando su espada; lo que él no esperaba fue que yo le ganase en rapidez, empujándolo en la cama, para que él caiga estirado en ella.

-No te avergüences. ¿No ves que solamente soy yo? Es una reacción natural la que tienes…-Le dije colocándome encima de él, no aplastándolo, pero lo suficientemente apretado como para que no se escapara. Coloqué una de mis piernas en su entrepierna, aun sintiendo la dureza. -Tanto tiempo esperándolo, ¿no es así? Que él te toque…

Se notaba en su seño fruncido que lo que yo decía podía ser cierto, aunque no me mirase. Su boca estaba curvada, parecía indeciso… Pobre Hiei, estaba en una especie de encrucijada en su propia mente.

-Si deseas satisfacer tus necesidades como hombre, deberías decírselo…

-¡No puedo!-

-Díselo sin palabras entonces, utiliza tu cuerpo… Yusuke es igual de virgen, seguramente no tiene ni idea por la etapa en que estas pasando…

-No sé cómo… - Si Hiei me contestaba, debía estar de verdad deseando ser tocado, de lo contrario en esos momentos yo hubiese estado seis metros bajo tierra cortado finamente en millones de trozos...

_Y mientras más lo miraba, más hermoso me parecía. _

Dirigí una de mis manos a su cintura, notando un respingo espontaneo por parte de Hiei, seguramente sintiendo mas vergüenza que deseos…

-Has que tu cuerpo se maneje solo, no pienses en nada mas que no sea disfrutar… - Posé entonces mi mano en su entrepierna, lo acariciaba despacio y con cautela mientras su respiración aumentaba gradualmente. Metí mi mano dentro de su ropa suavemente, y lo miré a la cara: _Era el rostro más hermoso que había visto jamás_. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, apretados, como un gatito jugando, tenía una leves gotitas resbalando por su frente y su boca levemente abierta con labios brillantes, sus mejillas rojas productos de la pena y el calor…

Tomé su miembro entre mis manos decidido, provocando que él abría sus ojos sorprendido, trató de apartarse pero yo no se lo permití abrazándolo, colocando todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, pegando mi pecho desnudo a su ropa, sintiendo atreves de ella la musculatura de Hiei.

Mientras, la mano que tenía en su miembro la movía masajeándolo a lo largo de su excitación, a lo largo de todo lo que era Hiei, queriendo que él se sintiera a gusto, cómodo con lo que era, con lo que sentía, esperando a que no sintiera vergüenza a sus deseos, a sus ganas, a sus fantasías…

-Abrázame, Hiei. Aquí no hay nadie más que tú y yo…- Le dije notando lo tieso que estaba su cuerpo bajo el mío, sin embargo luego de haber mencionado aquello, los brazos de Hiei me rodearon con una necesidad camuflada de cariño. Yo estaba seguro que lo que yo le hacía le estaba gustando demasiado, porque en ningún momento se apartó de mi, ni de mis manos, sus brazos jamás se desprendieron de mi cuerpo, sus manos tocaban mi espalda, y su respiración se aceleraba moviendo su cuerpo aproximándolo al mío, era signo de que estaba a punto de venirse… Lo toqué más fuerte, más rápido, con más deseo, más próximo a mí, más juntos, mas uno…

Y llegó.

Irguió un poco su espalda, producto del placer, con un escalofrió recorriendo a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Su semen llegó hasta mi mano al fin y gustoso di unos cuantos masajes más hasta dejar a su miembro en paz. Mientras tanto luego de unos minutos seguíamos apretados, yo no veía el rostro de Hiei… sin embargo estaba más que seguro que cuando nos separáramos, se iría refunfuñando, enojado por lo que acababa de hacerle…

Levanté mi rostro, evitando mirarlo, me acosté a su lado aparentando normalidad, como si Hiei y yo nunca hubiésemos hecho nada.

-No te sientas mal por lo que acabamos de hacer. Eres mi mejor amigo, es algo normal que sucedan cosas como estas a veces… no te preocupes por Yusuke…

Cuando me giré para mirarle, una almohada se aventó contra mí, parando de lleno en mi cara.

-Le fui infiel…

Me dijo, y yo quité la almohada de mi rostro. El tenía su brazo tapando sus ojos, aun en la pose que yo le dejé después de que acabara en mis manos.

_Hiei estaba sufriendo por pensamientos de infidelidad… ¿es a eso que Hiei tiene tanto miedo? Parecía mentira._

-¿Qué es serle infiel, Hiei? ¿Engañarlo? Tú no has hecho tal cosa… Solo te ocupaste de tu cuerpo con tu mejor amigo, solo estas satisfaciendo algo que querías… Aparte ¿No te lo dije hoy, Hiei? solo estamos tu y yo, nadie sabrá de esto, y si nadie sabe, ¿cómo puede ser esto infidelidad?…puedes confiar en mí, nunca diría nada… Y lo más importante, tu aun sigues queriendo a Yusuke…eso no cambiará…

Las palabras salieron solas de mi boca en actos reflejos para ver en mejor estado a Hiei.

¿Qué era un maldito masoquista, acaso? ¿Quién demonios dice esas palabras de aliento a la persona que ama para que se quede con otra? Maldita sea…

-Eres un idiota. – dice de repente Hiei, sonriendo de lado, aun tenía sus ojos tapados por su brazo. Pero su sonrisa nunca se había ido, fue entonces que caí en cuenta que _Hiei estaba feliz. _

_Y yo sonreí también. _

Si, el amor te hace decir palabras que nunca pensaste que dirías solo para ver feliz a la persona que amas… y _era lo más hermoso que me podía pasar…_

**Fin del capítulo 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Experiencia**

_**Capitulo 3**_

_Nyx Erinea Kitsune_

Pasó una semana luego del incidente en mi cuarto con Hiei, y aun no lo he vuelto a ver.

Tal vez ya nunca más lo haga, o lo vea solo cuando sea absolutamente necesario, como en alguna misión, o una pelea… Después de todo, Hiei seguramente ya no quiere verme, aunque es razonable, ya que fue egoísta de mi parte quitarle lo que sería su primera experiencia con alguien… no le di oportunidad a elegir y simplemente me lancé a él como me guió mi instinto de zorro.

_Tal vez, las cosas que yo le hice, él las quería hacer con Yusuke._

Tener aquellos pensamientos era como tener ulcera en el estomago.

Sin embargo, si hice aquello fue para que Hiei pueda expresarse libremente ante Yusuke, ya que había confirmado que no era libre en su totalidad… ¿Por qué Hiei se molestaría en estar con una persona que no puede ni siquiera satisfacer su cuerpo? ¿Es que acaso Yusuke le daba algo más que compensaba su inexperiencia? Hiei debía amarlo si es así…

Suspiro.

No es fácil guardar mis pensamientos, nunca lo ha sido, ni siquiera en mis épocas de Youko. Allí sin embargo, paradójicamente, era más abierto a lo que soy ahora, allí podía soltar cualquier palabra que se me antojara, cualquier pensamiento o sentimiento que pasasen por mi mente, se lo confesaba a mis amantes y luego los asesinaba, como si nunca hubiesen existido, para que no me traicionasen… Era cruel, pero era lo que tenía que hacer para poder sobrevivir; el exponerse de aquella forma en esas épocas era suicidio.

Aunque claro exceptuando Kuronue, quien murió en manos de otros, fue el único que sabía absolutamente todo, y sabía también que consejos y palabras decir en el momento y lugar correcto.

Pero ahora siendo Suichi Minamino no puedo matar, no puedo decir nada, estoy atado a mis sentimientos, a mi yo humano.

-Minamino, aun no has guardado tus cosas, es hora de irnos… - Levanto mi mirada para verlo, Keisuke Uruzaki, un compañero de curso de mi instituto, llevaba esperándome para ir juntos por el camino a casa.

-Uruzaki, lo siento, iremos en un momento.- Guardo mis cosas con mi habitual calma.

Él era algo más alto que yo, solo unos centímetros, sus cabellos eran negros y cortos y sus ojos azules, bien parecido, era todo un sueño de hombre y sabía también que muchos hombres y todas las mujeres andaban tras él. Y no los culpo, su cuerpo marcado parecía una escultura y llevaba una sonrisa que conquistaría a cualquiera, si fuera Youko no hubiese desperdiciado ni un segundo en estar él. Pero Suichi Minamino no.

Sí, soy consciente de la hermosura frente a mí, y se perfectamente que Uruzaki Keisuke tiene intenciones de algo más que amigos conmigo… sin embargo no sé si es porque llevo demasiado tiempo pensando en cierto demonio o qué, pero no puedo siquiera pensar en responder a sus insinuaciones.

_Estar enamorado te hace desaprovechar oportunidades._

-Te noto algo distraído hace ya varios días, ¿está todo en orden, Suichi?- Me dice Keisuke colocando una de sus manos en mi hombro. Lo miro a los ojos, se notaba en su mirada su preocupación, se detiene su andar y hace que me gire a verle directamente. Estábamos en medio de la plaza, a solo cuadras de mi casa.

Ordeno mis cabellos un poco y cerrando mis ojos respondo:- No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Solo tengo más trabajo en casa ya que mi madre viajo, te había hablado de eso… Estoy un poco agotado.- Lo miro entonces sonriendo, sabía que la sonrisa que estaba en mi rostro hacía que él se pusiera nervioso, lo noté por el temblor de su mano aun en mi hombro.- Aún así, agradezco tu preocupación.

-Si solo es eso entonces no tengo que preocuparme, ¿no es así? – Yo niego con la cabeza. Él sigue su andar–De todos modos déjame acompañarte hasta tu casa, puedo serte útil en algo.

Sé que quiere acostarse conmigo, ¿No es eso únicamente lo que buscan los demás de mí? Debería ser más directo.

_Lastima para él, que por tonto y cursi no puedo corresponder tan siquiera a un deseo carnal, por estar enamorado de alguien que no me corresponde. _

Me pregunto si Hiei no viene a verme por sentirse _sucio _porque fui _yo_ quien lo toqué. Porque no soy la persona más santa y pura precisamente, porque tengo un pasado oscuro y un futuro incierto con cualquiera.

_¿Hiei me odiará?_

Me gustaba mucho estar con aquel demonio, me había enamorado de su personalidad, de su frialdad, su franqueza, su cuerpo, aquel tinto inesperado de ternura que a veces mostraba cuando estábamos a solas. Amaba todo de él. Porque es alguien que yo nunca podría llegar a ser. Nunca tuve aquella inocencia de reservar mi cuerpo para alguien que amo; nunca dije cosas o palabras que los demás no quisieran escuchar, nunca había faltado el respeto, siempre debía ser recto; Nunca amé a alguien con tal fuerza y profundidad como para modificar mi cuerpo solo para encontrar a aquella persona que ni siquiera sabe de mi existencia… y que al encontrarla, guardar el secreto de quien soy solo para que no sufriera con aquella verdad.

Jamás podría ser como Hiei.

Porque cuando él sonríe, lo hace enserio. Porque cuando él siente, siente de verdad. Porque cuando él se lo propone, no hay quien lo detenga.

_Hiei… mientras más pienso en ti, más te quiero… _

…

-¿Tomas conmigo, Suichi? Iré a comprar cervezas… Hay que relajarse un poco, ¡al fin termino la semana después de todo! –Dice Keisuke tomando las llaves de mi casa y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Hace unos minutos acabamos de limpiar todo, fue de gran ayuda en realidad, nunca pensé en pasarla tan bien con él, era entretenido tenerle cerca.

-Iré contigo. –Dije levantándome del sillón.

-¡De ninguna manera! Tú descansa sentado allí y espérame con ansias.- Me guiña uno de sus ojos azules y sale de la casa.

¿Que debería hacer con él? El tiempo que estaba pasando con Keisuke se me estaba yendo de las manos. Y no era precisamente que la pasaba mal, si no todo lo contrario y aquel era el problema, porque no puedo involucrar a nadie más en mi vida, no quiero que nadie más me regale una declaración de amor, ni nada parecido. ¡Estoy arto de aquellas situaciones! Porque no quiero pensar en lo que se siente ser rechazado, no quiero pensar en que me diría Hiei si fuese yo quien se le declarase, no quiero siquiera pensar en el dolor que sentiría al ver la mirada de desagrado de Hiei.

Aunque la situación actual es incierta con mi demonio, es aquello justamente lo que mantiene en mi una esperanza vaga, pero esperanza al fin. Yo no sé si él me odia, se él está confundido, si él confesó a Yusuke lo que hicimos, si él no quiere verme. Yo no sé, y al no saber, me dan esperanzas de que algo bueno pueda sucederme.

¡Soy tan idiota!

-De verdad necesito una cerveza.- Me digo a mi mismo, pasando mi mano por mi cabeza, desarreglando mis cabellos. Suspiro. Me tiro en el sofá cerrando mis ojos.

. . . .

-No pensé que estarías tan agotado, Minamino. Me he tomado dos mientras dormías, espero no te molestes. –Me dice sonriendo dejando a la vista dos latas de cervezas en la mesita de la habitación.

No podría describir mi gesto en aquel momento en que desperté y lo vi sentado en el piso, recostando su espalda en el sillón donde yo dormía. Estaba mirando la televisión, y en su mano una lata de cerveza a medio terminar. Me miraba sonriente, muy feliz.

-Lo siento, debo confesarte que mientras dormías, te observé y me perdí en tanta paz, no pude contener mis impulsos.- Seguía hablándome mientras yo no terminaba de entender siquiera que hacía él en mi casa, estaba atontado aún dormido, ni siquiera me percaté de la cercanía del rostro de Keisuke con el mio.-Te he besado mientras dormías… eres delicioso…- Y acto seguido de haber dicho aquello, implantó un beso en mis labios, uno que duró varios minutos mientras yo no salía de mi asombro. Profundizó mordiéndome suavemente los labios, y pasaba la lengua sobre ellos, señal de querer entrometerse en mi boca. Y yo me dejé.

Hacía tanto tiempo no disfrutaba de un beso como aquel. Debía admitir que Hiei no era el único que necesitaba de placer y satisfacción. Yo estaba algo ansioso también y lo tenía a Keisuke, un buen partido a mi lado, dispuesto a hacer lo que se nos ocurra.

Y así pensé en entregarme a él entre besos, suspiros y toqueteos, pero algo dentro de mi me indicó que no era lo correcto. Que algo estaba equivocado, y si no me detenía en ese preciso momento en que Keisuke metía su mano en mis pantalones podía llegar a ser muy tarde.

-ha… Keisuke, detengamos aquí. –Le dije tomándolo del brazo para que quitara sus manos de mi cuerpo. El pareció entender que yo estaba jugando a hacerme el difícil, puesto que mordía mi cuello con mas insistencia y me arrinconaba aun mas al sofá.- Ya… es enserio.

-No te preocupes, Suichi. Ya me detendré. –Me dice sonriendo mordisqueando mi oreja.

Si no fuera tan hermoso ya lo habría hecho volar por lo insistente que era. Sin embargo, yo no estaba dispuesto a hacer cosas que no me apetecían. Tenía una maldita conciencia humana que no me permitía saciar mi cuerpo como se debía.

Con algo de fuerza quite su cuerpo de arriba mío sentándome por fin en el sillón. El me miraba pícaramente esperando que yo se me lance o algo parecido, obviamente aquello jamás pasó.

Acomodé mis cabellos y mis ropas un poco, para ese entonces su mirada cambió radicalmente a una de confusión. Me miraba esperando una explicación a mis reacciones.

-Lo siento, no puedo estar contigo, Keisuke.

-Me estabas correspondiendo con muchas ganas, ¡pensé que lo deseabas también!

-No te lo niego, es verdad… sin embargo, yo ya tengo a alguien…

Nunca, en ninguna de mis vidas, en ningún milenio, me hubiese imaginado dar una respuesta tan patética como aquella. Pero es que además de patética, era una mentira absurda, solo un impulso de mis sentimientos me incitó a decir aquello.

Si tan solo fuese verdad, Kiesuke jamás hubiese pisado mi casa aquella tarde. Si tan solo Hiei me correspondiera, jamás pensaría en estar con algún otro hombre que no fuese él.

Si tan solo Hiei me dijera que sí a mis sentimientos…

-No se enterará, vamos, prometo que solo será una vez…- me dice Keisuke para luego darme besos en el cuello.

Sin embargo aquella frase fue como un balde de agua fría caerse justo sobre mi cabeza.

"No se enterará, prometo solo será una vez". ¿No era aquello algo parecido a lo que le dije a Hiei cuando lo empecé a tocar? ¿Y si Hiei pensaba que también lo quería para solo una vez? De ser así, me odiaría para incluso toda mi vida, porque no era cualquiera el que lo toco "solo una vez", no, si no que fui yo, Youko Kurama, el vanidoso, lujurioso y caprichoso Youko Kurama…

No queda ninguna duda de que me odia en verdad…

-De verdad… De no tener a nadie conmigo no me quedan dudas de que ahora estaríamos haciendo de las nuestras pero… no tengo deseos de hacerlo ahora. Intenta comprenderme…

Escucho un suspiro salir de sus labios. Luego un gruñido y finalmente me mira a los ojos, con una mueca de media sonrisa.

-Eres increíble Suichi… Debe ser una persona muy afortunada para tenerte a ti.-Me dice mientras se levanta y arregla su ropa y sus cabellos.- Sin embargo, si tienes deseos de probar algo nuevo, yo estoy a tu total disposición, estés con quien estés.

Le sonrío asintiendo a sus palabras. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y como saludo implantó un beso en mis labios. Yo me sorprendí mientras él se iba caminando riendo por mi reacción.

_El amor te sacia en cualquiera de los sentidos con tan solo pensar en la persona que amas._

**Fin del capítulo 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Experiencia**

_**Capitulo 4  
**_

_Nyx Erinea Kitsune_

Aquella noche luego de la visita de mi compañero de instituto, llamé a Yusuke por teléfono indicándole que deseaba tomar algo con él, puesto que hacía bastante tiempo que no nos veíamos; como era de esperar Yusuke recibió gustoso mi llamado diciéndome un par de cosas sobre lo desordenada que se encontraba su casa pero que de todos modos podría ser aquel el lugar de encuentro. Acepté y antes de colgar me aseguré que entienda que quería hablar a solas con él y aunque pareció confundirse o por lo menos lo noté en su tono de voz, acepto con ganas.

Realmente no se qué pensará Yusuke sobre encontrarnos solamente él y yo, excluyendo a Hiei; sin embargo tengo que averiguar por mi mismo si Hiei ha dicho algo o por lo menos si ha habido avances en la relación que llevaban esos dos… Sé que no debería interesarme, soy realmente muy consciente de lo psicópata que debo verme tras aquella "feliz pareja", pero es algo que mi personalidad no puede cambiar por mas años y vidas que tenga, la curiosidad me mata a cada segundo, a cada paso. Debía por lo menos saciar aquello de mí, y aquello lo haría esa noche.

…

-¡Que gusto verte, Kurama! – Yusuke me recibe abiertamente con un abrazo y su típica simpática sonrisa. Lástima que para mí, no era tan grato el verle aunque no podría admitirlo abiertamente como lo haría cierto demonio. De todos modos le sonreí y musité algunas palabras amables provocando que el sonriera y se abriera paso para entrar a su casa.

Su hogar era tal y como lo recordaba, con las miles de botellas, los diarios y revistas vertidos por todo el piso, solo era visible un pequeño camino a través de la basura, hasta la habitación de Yusuke. Efectivamente caminamos hasta allá enseguida.

Mientras ingresaba hacía los pasillos inspeccionaba los al rededores por la posible presencia de cierto oscuro dominio. Todo indicaba lo negativo, Yusuke pareció cumplir su promesa.

-Ponte cómodo, Kurama. Después de todo es verdad que hace mucho no nos vemos, es mas estoy sorprendido que siquiera hayas ido a alguna de nuestras reuniones!

-Bueno, realmente debo disculparme por ello. Así que te traje esto… - Dije sacando del bolso que traía puesto una botella verdosa oscura con forma de pera, Yusuke lo miró curioso.

-Es raro verte traer algo de tomar, Kurama. ¿Qué demonios es eso?

-Es solo una botella de alcohol de la mejor calidad, solo para nosotros. Es cierto que no tomo, pero esta ocasión me pareció estupenda para estrenarla, ¿no lo crees?

Sonreí una vez más tratando de dar una imagen totalmente inocente, encontré cerca de nosotros unas copas y no desaprovechando la oportunidad vertí algo del líquido violáceo en ellos, pasando una de las copas a Yusuke dije: -Brindemos porque esta amistad siga, a pesar de no vernos tan a menudo.

-Dalo por hecho. ¡Salud!-Exclamó Yusuke para luego tomar todo de un solo trago estirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Me preocupé un poco ya que había quedado estático en la misma posición un par de minutos, con la copa en sus labios, su cabeza hacia atrás y sus piernas cruzadas sentado como indio.

-¿Yusuke…?- Pregunté algo asustado, ¿tal vez me había excedido con la medida de aquel licor? Pretendí acercarme a él pero justo entonces su cabeza se dirigió hacía adelante con brusquedad y de sus labios salió un gran suspiro con fuerte olor a alcohol.

-Rayosss, Kuramma, ssea lo que ssea que me disste es realmmmente fuertissimo.- Yusuke me hablaba con gestos exagerados y haciendo señas con las manos. Yo sonreí triunfante, ya que mi plan estaba yendo en marcha.

Y es que embriagar a Yusuke con aquella pócima que llevaba efectos muy parecidos al alcohol era perfecto para saber con exactitud en qué momento de la relación se encontraba con Hiei. Aquel licor era extraordinariamente fuerte, y uno de los efectos que tenía era el de ser total y absolutamente sincero.

-Yusuke, he venido para que hablemos un poco acerca de ti, dime, que es estado haciendo últimamente.

-Que vá, mi vida ess un desastre en la escuela me va tan mal como de costummbre no dejan de joderme las mierdas que tengo de proffesores, se las pasan correteándome por todosss lados y no se dan cuenta que ya soy caso perdido que molesstias.

-Que mas…

-En el trabajo, porque, he conseguido un trabajo ssabes, Kurama… en ese trabajo únicamente levanto cargas pesadas, pero no me quejo soy ffuerte tu sabes y tengo que mantener esta casa y a mi madree, es mas FUE MI MADRE LA QUE ME MANDO AA TRABAJAR EN ESA PORRQUERIA DE LUGAR esa bruja, la amo, pero a veces exagera pidiéndome favores, como trabajar porque quería ir de viaje por sus vacaciones. Que injusta, pero ya queee, no puedo negarme a aquella mujer que me dio la vida no ppuedo dejarr de amarla…

-¿amas a alguien más?

-poooor supuesto que amo a alguien más, que no tengas dudasss de ello pero es totalmente diferente a llo que siento por mi mama no sentí esto nnunca antes y se siente ggenial aquí, como si estuviera en una pelea cada vez que estoy conn el- me dice señalando su corazón. Yo ya sabía quién era ese "el" pero ya que Yusuke estaba bajo los efectos tenía que sacar provecho y saberlo todo.

-¿es Hiei a quien amas?

-Demonios sí que lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo… -repetía una y otra vez Uramechi mientras negaba con la cabeza. Su declaración tan insistente de amor estaba haciendo que mi sangre hirviera, sin embargo solo lo dejé pasar.

-¿Cómo llegaron a la relación que tienen ahora?

-No fue fácil, ¡el no cedía nunca! Siempre le inssinué cosas como guiños, sonrisas, abrazzos. ¡Pero el siempre estabba esquivándome! Hasta Llegué a pensar que salía con alguien mass porque parecía estar siempre pendiente de alguien yo que se… hasta que un día cuando termminamos una misión lo enfrente y le dije que me gustaba y que quería estar con él! Kurama, ni yo mismo me explico como teerminé haciendo eso pero Hiei solo me miro esa vez y me dijo que estaba bien, que estaría conmigo. QUE STARIAMOS JUNTOS! ¿Sabes lo feliz que mee puse cuando escuche eso, Kurama? Después de todo, Hiei si estaba poniéndome atención!

Yusuke obviamente no se daba cuenta pero a medida que hablaba mis manos se encontraban estrujando todo lo que a su disposición encontraba. Algo en esa historia era verdaderamente patético, y aquello es lo que realmente me enfurecía, ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Es que acaso Hiei no era tan difícil como me había imaginado y solo aceptaba todas las propuestas que se le presentaba? No, Hiei era virgen, puro, si fuera como lo estoy pensado ahora sería completamente diferente al ser que amo…

-Entonces, Hiei te corresponde en todo, ¿no es asi?

-Hiei…. Hiei…. Ah…. Hiei, es un verdadero cabezota, terco, testarudo, no tengo casi nada bueno paarra aportar de él. ¿Me creerías si te digo que simplemmente lo amo? Amo hacerle reír sobre todo, muy pocas veces me conversa pero cuando se ríe todo se vuelve eesstupendo… adoro hacerle reír porque eso me hace muy feliz a mi…

La expresión de Yusuke cambio bruscamente al mencionar la última de sus frases. Ahora llevaba un rostro triste y melancólico, sus ojos los tenía algo cerrados por el efecto del licor.

-Ahora llo extraño mucho…

-¿Lo extrañas? ¿Hace cuanto que no se ven?

-Maññana hará una semana… de no verle, de no escucharle, de no besarle, de no escuchar su risa, o suuss replicas. La última noche que lo vi se veía algo raro y desde que llegó no quiso salir de mi cama por mas que le suplicara! Se vveía adorable, de verdad…

Si lo que decía yusuke era cierto, era aquello una clara muestra de que Hiei intentaba hacer con Yusuke lo que yo hice con él, ¿Será que el detective habrá aprovechado la oportunidad de tremendo regalo?

-Yusuke… ¿has hecho el amor con Hiei?

-¡NI DE BROMA! Hiei es como intocable para mí, ¿sabes que es virgen? Si tan solo me acercara a él estoy seguro que see asustaría y me dejaría, yo no soportaría estar sin él! Con él hay que ir despacio, muy lento, es como una pequeña presa a la que hay que acercarse lentamente, yo quiero que su primera vez, bueno, Nuestra primera vez, sea especial… que nos amemos con locura…

Una pena me invadió al pensar en Hiei fracasando en su misión como seductor, ya que sus planes fueron frustrados por la inocencia e inexperiencia de su novio…

-Es decir que aún no lo haces por miedo a que Hiei te rechace… ¿te ha dado indicios de eso?

-Hiei es puro y realmente vergonzoso no hace falta que me dé indicios, ¡yo lo sé!

Observaba y escuchaba a Yusuke decir todas aquellas cosas, se veía tan seguro de lo que decía que me hacía dudar de mis propios sentimientos hacia Hiei, yo nunca he pensado en una primera vez romántica ni siquiera en que Hiei tuviera miedo de perder la virginidad, me parecía por así decirlo, absurdo que un hombre tema a aquello… Aunque claro, todos los conocimientos que yo tengo sobre sexo son gracias a mis experiencias, muchas veces he estado con hombres en sus primeras veces y nunca tuve problemas al respecto… sin embargo, Yusuke me hacía dudar de mis propios actos.

-Yo con él cambié muchísimo, todo lo que él quiere se lo doy, todo lo que le molesta intento cambiar, si él no quiere algo no lo puedo obligar… lo amo demasiado, y cada vez que lo veo pienso... Si, es él a quien amo…- Yusuke sonreía pensando en él.

Si entonces era así como Yusuke decía, que no se habían tocado en todo este tiempo entonces era obvio que Hiei estaba en el límite con su cuerpo. En cierto modo sentía pena por Yusuke, su inexperiencia estaba cavando su propia tumba, y Hiei por igual… por no saber comunicarse estaban basando su relación a través de suposiciones más que por hechos…

_El amor te hace ver y creer cosas que no son verdad._

Como ya había cumplido mi misión esa noche, me despedí de Yusuke y le pedí amablemente que no dijera nada acerca de mi visita. Me aseguré de que tomara bastante agua para que los efectos de la droga pasaran con rapidez y que se fuera a dormir, así no tendría inconvenientes si Hiei se le ocurría visitarlo esa noche.

Al llegar a mi casa me encontré con una pequeña sorpresa sobre mi cama.

Fin del capítulo 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Experiencia**

_**Capitulo 5**_

_Nyx Erinea Kitsune_

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación dispuesto a tomar una ducha y descansar al fin, sin embargo al encender las luces me llevé una pequeña sorpresa al encontrar en mi cama un bulto envuelto en sabanas y unos mechones negros saliendo de ella graciosamente. Esbocé una media sonrisa divertida, acercándome silencioso observo que regado por el piso se encontraban unas botas negras y una capa de igual color. Al llegar a su lado, descubro con cuidado su cabeza bajo las sabanas para verificar el estado de sueño de aquel bello durmiente.

Se veía como un niño dormido sumergido entre tanta paz. No pude más que sonreír tiernamente al verle. Lo amaba, lo había extrañado tanto que ahora el tan solo verle me da sensaciones de felicidad indescriptible.

_El amor te hace valorar las pequeñas cosas de la vida._

Me pregunté desde hace cuanto que se encontraba así en mi cuarto, solo, abrazado a una almohada durmiendo de lado.

Mi corazón se sintió caliente al ver como Hiei aspiraba profundamente abrazando aun más mi almohada. Decidí dejarlo descansar algún rato mas, después de todo, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo este demonio habría estado sin dormir o siquiera sin descansar pacíficamente. El Makai es un mundo en donde aquello es casi imposible.

Salí de mi habitación, tomé un baño y me dirigí a preparar algo para cenar. Despertaría a Hiei para que pudiera comer algo también, después de todo si Hiei se encontraba en mi casa, si se tomó la molestia de venir, era porque o tenia apetito o necesitaba a alguien para que lo escuche. Y si Hiei despierta antes de que yo lo haga en la mañana de seguro no pasará otro buen tiempo antes de que aparezca nuevamente por mi casa.

Esbocé una sonrisa al pensar en él.

De cierto modo me encontraba muy feliz de que Hiei esté allí, después de todo volvió a mi encuentro aun cuando no había una razón específica para ello. Un sentimiento de alivio embriagó mis sentidos enormemente. Y solo un pensamiento rondaba por mi cabeza:

_Hiei no me odia._

Entré entonces a mi habitación con una bandeja llena de tazón de arroz, carnes y ensaladas, lo coloqué en el escritorio y me dispuse a despertar al demonio que estaba en exactamente la misma posición en la que lo vi por última vez. Por alguna razón se encontraba fuertemente amarrado a aquella almohada.

-Hiei… Hice algo de cenar, vamos, despiértate ya…

Mi oscuro demonio frunció el ceño unos segundos hasta abrir sus ojos lentamente. Me miró enojado y refunfuñando se dio media vuelta en la cama tapándose nuevamente la cabeza con las sabanas. Reí con ganas por su acción tan tierna, y jugando con él, volví a destaparlo pero esta vez quitando bruscamente las sabanas de mi cama. Él, extendía sus manos tratando de encontrarlas y no encontrándolas se coloca una almohada sobre la cabeza. Una gotita descendió sobre mi cien, realmente Hiei podía ser un niño cuando quería.

-Venga, ¡se enfriara tu comida!

Pero no obtuve respuesta. Me quede observando entonces la posición de Hiei sobre mi cama, hecho una bolita acostado de lado, con la almohada sobre su cabeza y su respiración pausada haciendo que su pecho suba y baje tranquilamente. Llevaba su musculosa negra puesta que efectivamente dejaba a la vista tremendos brazos, y su cuello descubierto extensamente.

Una idea pasó rápidamente por mi cabeza y en un impulso por mis propios deseos ya me encontraba a milímetros encima del cuerpo de Hiei, con mis manos apoyadas a los lados de su cuerpo. Acercándome lentamente a la piel de su cuello con mi boca, extendí mi lengua y acaricié la dulce superficie de su piel, provocando un estremecimiento por parte de mi sometido.

No hubo respuesta de su parte, hecho que me sorprendió mucho, pero a la vez me animó a seguir con mis fantasías, y lentamente descendí en una caricia, aun con mi lengua, por toda la longitud de su cuello, hasta llegar a su espalda, ayudándome con mi dedo índice en el proceso a armarme paso entre su camiseta.

Escuché un leve cambio en su respiración y mis ganas de tocarlo aumentaron aun más. Empecé a besar su cuello con besos fugases, ahora ascendiendo mordisqueando ligeramente toda elevación que me encontraba a mi paso. Como el rostro de Hiei aun se encontraba bajo la almohada, con una de mis manos tomé su mentón y lo hice accesible a mi boca, lo mordí y luego lo besé sutilmente aun ascendiendo esperando que Hiei no reaccione a lo que planeaba hacer.

Acaricié su cuello, uno de los visibles puntos débiles de mi demonio, y como si de un juego se tratase besé las comisuras de sus labios, los cuales en esos momentos se encontraban levemente entreabiertos, expectantes a que yo los hicieran míos con mi boca. Y no los hice esperar más.

Besé a Hiei con una necesidad para nada disimulada, apoyando más mi cuerpo al suyo, obligándolo a que girase su cuerpo para quedar extendido boca arriba bajo el mío. Mi sorpresa fue cuando Hiei me respondía de la misma manera en la que yo lo besaba.

Mordía su labio inferior, pasaba mi lengua por sus comisuras, lo aprisionaba con fuerza y luego jugaba a soltarlo y no volver, para finalmente implantar otro necesitado beso con mi lengua en intromisión en la cavidad de su dulce boca.

Nuestras respiraciones se agitaron por la falta de aire, la almohada que cubría la mitad de su rostro yacía en el suelo entonces, y luego sentí las manos indecisas y temblorosas de Hiei aferrarse a mi camiseta, entre abrí mis ojos durante el beso y vi su rostro sumamente sonrojado, con sus rubíes fuertemente cerrados.

Mirarle me excitó inclusive aun más.

Terminé el beso con la decisión de arriesgarlo todo esa noche. Él suspiró aun con sus ojos cerrados, sabía de mis intenciones de más, así que aguardó a que yo avanzara sobre su cuerpo. Me relamí los labios, y fui a parar nuevamente al seductor cuello de mi demonio, me entretuve allí mientras que con mi mano deslizándose bajo la camiseta negra de Hiei hacía caricias hasta llegar a su pecho, tocaba toda zona que sabía por experiencias le haría ver estrellas, su sensibilidad era increíble y me hacía saber por su cuerpo vibrante que yo tenía el control de todo.

Me detuve y le saqué la camiseta. El nunca se negó.

Lo examiné y lo devoré con la mirada enseguida, me parecía hermoso cada centímetro de él, su piel, su musculatura, su suavidad, me encantaba. Pero el no me miraba, había girado su rostro sonrojado y mantenía su mirada el algún punto inespecífico de la habitación. Y a mí no me importó porque sabía que Hiei tenía nuevamente un duelo en su mente consigo mismo.

Yo no me detendría hasta que el me lo diga.

Bajé mi rostro hasta su clavícula lo besaba, lamia y mordía, pero no me detuve tanto tiempo en ella, porque lo que yo mas deseaba era la carne más sensible de Hiei. Sus tetillas rosadas se veían apetitosas rodeadas entre tanta piel blanca, no esperé mas y con mi lengua deslice por todo su contornó, el se exaltó enseguida al sentirme allí, pero no me apartó, si no que me tenía de los brazos como si quisiera sentirme más. Lo puse todo en mi boca entonces, lo succioné y mordisqueé a mi antojo, escuché gemidos saliendo de su boca; la base del placer es saber cómo mover la lengua. Hice lo mismo con lo otra tetilla, provocando exactamente el mismo efecto, mientras jugaba con mis manos en su cuerpo, tocándolo todo.

Siempre fui muy seguro en la cama, jamás dude en que hacer, pero debía admitir que con Hiei era levemente diferente, ya que es a él a quien quiero complacer con lo que hago y no a mí para variar. Hiei podría rechazarme en cualquier momento, y aquello era lo que realmente podría matar mi orgullo, refutar mis experiencias, o hasta quizás volverme impotente, quien sabe.

Hasta el momento, todo iba bien, ambos lo estábamos disfrutando, así que quise más. Tomé su cintura en mis manos y me deslicé con mi lengua hacía abajo, a jugar con su ombligo. El se retorcía de placer, sintiendo cosquillas, lo sabía. Solo unos momentos le hice concentrarse en ello, ya que con mis manos empecé a desabrochar su cinturón para abrirme paso a su miembro erecto.

Una vez que me libré de aquella prenda, seguí deslizándome hacía abajo y me quedé encantado por la respuesta en el cuerpo de Hiei, su excitación era máxima, sublime para mí, me sentí satisfecho con lo que hice al verle. Sonreí y lo miré a la cara. Hiei solo me miraba con respiración agitada y algo tembloroso, seguramente no sabía que iría a hacerle, movió sus labios para decirme algo pero justo en esos momentos tomé su miembro y lo introduje en mi boca. Sentí que saltó un poco producto de la sorpresa.

Empecé a succionarlo despacio, mi lengua jugaba con su glande y Hiei no paraba de gemir. Empecé a jugar con sus testículos con mis dedos.

Lo que yo quería es que mi demonio se sintiera a gusto, que supiera que lo que él deseaba no estaba mal, que no era cosa de otro mundo el querer sentir placer y buscar tener sexo. Que él si podía seducir con lo que era porque fue así como me sedujo a mí.

Hiei movía su cadera al ritmo de mis succiones, y sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas de mi cama con algo de fuerza. Sabía que su cuerpo estaba a punto de llegar al clímax y lo comprobé en el momento en que mi nombre se escapó de sus labios en un gemido. Mi cuerpo que ya estaba caliente desde un principio lo sentí arder cuando lo escuché, aquella melodía podría ser quizás la última vez que la escuche, y con un par de succiones más Hiei se vino en mi boca tan delicioso como me lo imaginé siempre.

Me aparté de él despacio y tragué su semen sin siquiera dudar, no porque siempre lo hiciera cuando tenía sexo, si no porque era el producto de lo que yo había provocado en Hiei, y me sentí feliz de que fuera tan exquisito.

Su respiración aun se encontraba algo agitada pero esta vez me miró algo incrédulo, me sorprendí de que fuera así ya que aun se encontraba desnudo y extendido en la cama, listo para ser atacado nuevamente, aunque claro me contuve con todas mis ganas para no hacerlo mío en esos momentos.

_El amor lleva sus tiempos._

-Eres un loco… -Me dijo de repente. Yo lo miré sin disimular mi sorpresa. Me reí al instante.

-No encontraba forma de que te levantes.

Y al fin escuché una discreta risa salir de sus labios, mi corazón palpitó fuertemente, aun se sentía caliente, y por mis arterias se recorría toda mi excitación que no había atendido por estar encargándome de Hiei. Pero aquella noche ya no haría más nada de lo que ya hice. Hiei estaba tranquilo se lo veía a leguas.

-¿Aun puedo cenar? –Me pregunta divertido sentándose a mi cama. Yo le extiendo las sabanas que habían caído al suelo para que se cubra, aunque por supuesto lo hice solo por educación ya que yo amaba verlo desnudo.

-Como si pudiera negarme a que lo hagas.- Le sonrío y busco la bandeja olvidada en mi escritorio.

Desde esa noche Hiei se quedó todo el fin de semana conmigo, dos días hermosos en mi casa que gracias a los cielos solo nos encontrábamos él y yo. Las horas se nos pasaron hablando, riendo, cocinando, a veces peleando por insignificancias, pero nos reconciliábamos con algunos besos y todo volvía a la normalidad.

Sin embargo en la noche de domingo en que Hiei se quejaba y me acusaba insistentemente por mi conducta como humano le grité sin pensar que él estaba saliendo con uno de ellos y que no parecía estar tan asqueado como me lo decía a mí en esos momentos. La cara de mi demonio cambió drásticamente en ese instante, y mi arrepentimiento llegó tan pronto como acabe la oración. Nunca debí meter a Yusuke en la discusión. En la sala, sobre ese sillón que dos días antes habíamos pasados cosas maravillosas juntos, solo quedé yo, puesto que Hiei se levantó y se fue tan rápido como era su costumbre, sin siquiera dejar que le pida disculpas.

_Desde esa noche hasta ahora, tres lunas mas tardes, aun no he sabido nada de él._

_Fin del capítulo 5_


	6. Chapter 6

**Experiencia**

_**Capitulo 6**_

_Nyx Erinea Kitsune_

Iban a cumplir tres meses y medio desde la última vez que vi a Hiei en mi casa, desde ese día puedo decir que una tristeza inundó mi cuerpo y ya casi no tenía deseos para absolutamente nada. Solo era fuerte y mantenía un buen aspecto para que mi madre no se preocupase por mí, pero la verdad era, que todas las noches me desvelaba en mi cuarto, sentado en la ventana, esperando sentir que Hiei venía a tan solo pasar a saludar, o a ver como siquiera me encontraba observándome a lo lejos. Pero eso jamás paso.

El colegio había acabo ya hace una semana atrás, lo cual fue un alivio para mi así podría descansar de tantas declaraciones por parte de mis compañeras, aunque el ultimo día de escuela fue una batalla poder despegarme de ellas.

Una tarde me encontraba de compras solo, y me sorprendí al escuchar una voz llamándome por mi nombre verdadero, cuando me giré me sorprendí aun mas por ver a Yusuke sonriéndome a lo lejos, vestido en su uniforme de trabajo.

-¡Kurama! Demonios amigo, deja de desaparecerte por tanto tiempo. ¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo!- Dijo Yusuke una vez que llegó corriendo hasta mi. Yo le sonreí y le pregunté si no estaba de turno, así tal vez podríamos ir a tomar algo y actualizarnos. Y así lo hicimos.

Fuimos hasta una cafetería cerca de allí, pedimos nuestros respectivos cafés y nos dispusimos a hablar como si el tiempo que teníamos fuera eterno. Me contó sobre su nuevo trabajo como gerente ya que le habían ascendido por ser buen trabajador, me dijo también que se había mudado y que lo único que aun no cambiaba era el mal trato que tenía con los profesores de su colegio. Me reí por eso.

-Es más si fuera por mí, ya no iría nunca más a estudiar y me dedicaría únicamente a mi trabajo, ya que es lo único que tengo ahora…- Yusuke dijo aquello con un dejo de tristeza muy visible. Intenté indagar en lo que acaba de decir y una idea pasó por mi mente furtivamente.

-Yusuke algo mas ha cambiado, ¿no es así?

-Bueno, no tenía pensado decírtelo pero considerando que eres su amigo, ya debes de saber… -Yusuke rasca su nuca mientras mantenía su cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados. Suspira y gruñe por un minuto, se notaba su incomodidad. Yo no hice más que observarlo y esperar a que el continúe hablando; a decir verdad no tenía idea de lo que me quería decir con que yo ya lo sabría.- Lo extraño mucho…- Soltó de repente. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y aun con su mirada baja me hablaba desahogando sus penas.- Es increíble que ya pasaran dos meses desde que me dejó, o por lo menos el tiempo no pasa tan rápido para mi, cada segundo es doloroso…

La sorpresa invadió cada fibra de mi ser en esos momentos.

Entonces, mis sospechas habían sido acertadas, Hiei terminó con Yusuke un mes después de que tuviera aquella pelea conmigo… Y aunque debía admitir que la notable tristeza de Yusuke hacía que sintiera lastima por él, algo dentro de mí también se llenó de color otra vez, y es que si Hiei había abandonado a su pasado novio, fue porque yo influí algo en su corazón y ese algo hizo que sus emociones se desestabilicen… Como me gustaba pensar de aquella forma.

_El amor hace que no pierdas las esperanzas._

-Hiei nunca mencionó como rompieron… -Disfracé de inocencia mi curiosidad. Intenté que mi rostro estuviera acorde a la situación, mirando a Yusuke con algo de pena y aceptación. Escucho un nuevo suspiro por parte del detective, claramente le dolía recordar el pasado.

-No puedo explicar el por qué pero… tal vez tú lo entiendas si lo miras desde otra perspectiva… -Tomó café, aclaró su ideas y volvió a hablar.- Una noche después de casi dos semanas de no vernos, Hiei apareció en mi casa y antes de que yo pudiera saludarlo me besó con mucha necesidad… Yo jamás lo había visto así pero no lo rechacé en lo absoluto, yo amaba a Hiei y sus besos hacían que yo volara a otras dimensiones o algo así… Entonces sentí que sus manos estaban temblando contra mi cuerpo intentando tocarme. ¡Imagina mi sorpresa, Karama! Intenté decirle algo pero él no dejaba que yo me aparte… Cuando nuestros cuerpos tocaron la cama perdí el control y me vi besando todo de él… le quité la ropa y le pregunté si estaba seguro. El no me miró, solo gruñó y me dijo que estaba bien… Entonces volví a besarlo y justo cuando estaba seguro de que Hiei de verdad quería tener sexo, intenté penetrarlo, pero Hiei pareció asustarse y me apartó enseguida.- Yusuke tenía el ceño fruncido, suspira con bronca y pesadez.- Yo me quedé estático y le pedí disculpas… Le dije que no volvería a hacerlo hasta que él se sintiera verdaderamente seguro… Pero Hiei…, el solo me miró no entendiendo la situación, se sentó en la cama y empezó a vestirse, yo no intenté detenerlo… Luego quedó sentado unos minutos ya totalmente vestido, y fue cuando me dijo que ya no quería estar conmigo. ¡Y fue ahí donde ya no entendí nada! Le pregunté por qué, y le pedí mil veces perdón por lo que había pasado… le volví a decir que no lo volvería a hacer… pero no me respondió, solo me dijo que ya no sentía lo mismo que antes. Luego, se fue hacia la puerta, me miró por última vez y salió. Ya no lo vi más desde ese entonces, -Pausa- y créeme que preferiría jamás volver a verlo…

Yusuke lo ocultaba, pero yo podía ver claramente como las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

_El amor lo hizo indefenso_. Pensé

Y vi claramente el error del detective espiritual. Hiei nunca podría amar a un ser tan inseguro como lo era Yusuke enamorado. Quizás los sentimientos que llevaron primeramente a gustar de Yusuke fueron su seguridad en las peleas y aquella satisfacción que brinda el detective cuando las cosas salen bien. En ese sentido, mi amigo si era muy atractivo. Pero no en el amor.

Yusuke es inseguro, no sabe que decir ni que hacer, le cuesta amar y demostrar lo que siente. Hiei nunca podría amar a un ser exactamente igual a él. Hiei necesita a alguien que lo guie cuando no sabe qué camino tomar. Necesita una palabra cuando no sabe que decir. Una caricia cuando no sabe que sentir. Lo que Hiei necesitaba más que nada era seguridad. Sentirse a salvo, todo bajo control. Y aunque por muy arrogante que suene, sabía que Hiei me necesitaba a mí.

-Quizás Hiei no estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos. Si fue culpa tuya Yusuke, creo que solo tu podrás saberlo ya eras tú quien convivía y soñabas con él. Lo que debes hacer ahora es aprender de los errores, no te limites a complacer únicamente a la persona que amas, debes saber que las personas, sea humano o demonio, también quieren a alguien autentico a su lado… No tengas miedo a expresarte cuando lo sientas adecuado. ¿De acuerdo?- Lo dije intentando ser buen amigo a pesar de meses antes odiarlo sin piedad, porque dentro mío sabía que Yusuke no tenía la culpa de mi cobardía al no declararme a Hiei cuando pude.

La charla había terminado unos minutos después en que Yusuke se levanta excusándose por tener que volver a trabajar. Yo le sonreí auténticamente y caminé rumbo a mi casa. No había hecho todas las compras que me había propuesto para ese día pero quería llegar temprano a casa para planear mi siguiente ataque. Ahora que Hiei estaba disponible, y que yo me sentía mucho más seguro conmigo mismo, estaba completamente convencido de que las cosas saldrían tal cual mi plan.

Porque estaba seguro de que Hiei nunca ha estado interesado verdaderamente en Yusuke, sin embargo había salido con él solo para apaciguar sus sentimientos de inseguridad por alguien más, tal y como me había dicho Yusuke alguna vez, mi demonio estaba interesado en una persona que jamás le reveló sus sentimientos.

Esa tarde fui directo al templo de Genkai, había llamado antes a Yukina preguntando por su hermano, me dijo que estaba en el bosque como la mayoría de los días desde hace ya varios meses y que solía visitarla unas horas en la tarde. Le dije que si Hiei la visitaba ese día, que no mencionara mi llamado, ella no entendió el por qué de mi pedido pero accedió amablemente con una risita.

Cuando llegué me adentre en el bosque siguiendo el aroma de mi demonio entre los árboles. Cauteloso me escondí tras un árbol frondoso, al hallarlo tomando un baño dentro del lago de aquel lugar. Observé su rostro neutro con su mirada carmín hacía abajo, en un suspiro silencioso levanta su mirada hasta el cielo, perdiéndose entre las nubes. Parecía no haberse percatado de mi presencia, ya que parecía irradiar paz y calma por donde quiera que mirase. Me acerqué a él desde atrás con pasos silenciosos, intentando no asustarlo ni nada por el estilo. Me incliné a cuclillas detrás de su espalda y le extendí la mano dejando a la vista un pequeño chocolate que traía para él. Hiei no se inmutó, se que quizás ya supo de mi presencia por mi perfume. Él me miró de lado y no aceptó el dulce.

-Estaba preocupado, hace mucho no te veía.

-¿Por qué deberías? Se cuidarme solo.

-Lo sé, pero es natural preocuparse por la persona que te interesa.

El hecho de que Hiei se encontrara tomando un baño completamente desnudo, era una ventaja enorme para mi, ya que diga lo que diga sabía que mi demonio se aguantaría, y quedaría aun en el agua por la pena y vergüenza que le daría el que yo lo viera como su madre lo trajo al mundo. Él desvió su mirada no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer. Yo lo miré y una sonrisa picara se formó en mis labios.

_El amor te hace ser quien en verdad eres._

Empecé a quitarme la ropa mientras Hiei me miraba con ojos grandes y sorprendidos. Sabía que estaba inquieto y que por su mente debía estar maldiciéndome, pero él jamás dijo nada. Me quedé con mi última prenda puesta, mi bóxer, y con un demonio de ojos rojos penetrándome con su fiera mirada. Pero a decir verdad, sabía que estaba asustado, y que su corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte como el mío.

-Toma.- Le digo y lanzo el dulce que aun tenía en mi mano hacía el. Hiei reacciona rápidamente y sostiene el dulce con las dos manos, cuidando de que no cayera en el agua. En aquel momento de distracción de su parte, aproveché, me quité mi ropa interior y me metí rápidamente en aquellas aguas.

-No lo quiero.- Me dijo una vez que estuve a su lado, y aunque quiso disimularlo se apartó lentamente de mí aun extendiéndome el chocolate.

-Tíralo, entonces. –Le sonrío, y una nueva e insípida idea, se cola por mi cabeza.- O mejor, regrésamelo. Yo si lo quiero. –Me acerqué mas a él y te quite el chocolate de sus manos, estábamos de frente y sin dudar llevé el dulce a mi boca, mordiéndolo por la mitad. Cerré los ojos saboreando el dulce líquido que recorría por mi paladar y mi lengua; era exquisito. Al abrir los ojos, mi demonio me miraba intrigado, se que se sintió algo arrepentido por haber rechazado mi dulce pero yo no iba a desaprovechar oportunidades como lo hizo Yusuke. Me acerqué a él y deslicé el otro trozo de chocolate que tenía en mis manos por sus labios.

Yo miraba sus labios manchados de negro chocolate y él miraba mis ojos con, porque no decirlo, una chispa de deseo. Sonreí y bajé mi rostro hasta la altura de Hiei, con mi lengua limpié un poco del cacao de sus labios y lo sentí estremecerse levemente. Mis caricias siempre fueron sutiles, suaves y gentiles, pero lo suficientemente agresivo como para llevarnos al placer deseado.

-Es incluso más delicioso en tus labios.-Le sonrío nuevamente, como solo lo hago para él. Me sorprendí cuando Hiei me deja ver una media sonrisa real, y musita un suave "idiota" que solo yo pude escuchar.

Eso fue suficiente para mí.

Esta vez lo tomé entre mis brazos, lo abracé con ganas y bastante fuerza, lo besé inclusive con más ganas y mas deseos que las últimas veces que estuvimos juntos, nuestros cuerpos pegados bajo el agua reaccionaron, formándose una erección en ambos.

Dios, lo amaba. Amaba a Hiei con cada beso, con cada rose, cada tacto, cada suspiro, cada respiración, cada mirada, cada gemido, cada mordida. Amaba incluso sus quejas cuando algo no le agradaba. Amaba todo, absolutamente todo de él.

Al notar que nuestros cuerpos luego de tanto toqueteo ya no soportaban más el placer, decido dar el toque final y real a aquella entrega.

Coloqué a Hiei de espaldas en una gran piedra del lago, besé su cuello, su espalda, masajeaba su miembro y él jamás se quejó, si no que gemía inclusive más fuerte, más deseoso. Conduje una de mis manos a su muslo y empecé a tocar y sentir la suavidad de su piel, hasta llegar a la pequeña y apretada entrada de mi demonio. Hiei se quejó cuando quise introducir mi dedo en el, frunciendo el ceño, me miro y me dijo que me detuviera. Yo simplemente lo besé en la boca, introduje mi lengua y empecé a jugar con la de Hiei. Abrí mientras tanto más sus piernas así podía tener un completo acceso a él, y mi dedo ingreso siendo bien recibido en el interior de Hiei, empecé a tocarlo con ganas y donde sabía que sería el punto G de mi demonio acorralado. Lo encontré efectivamente ya que Hiei deja de besarme para soltar un gran gemido y aferrarse más fuerte a la roca frente suyo. Mi excitación ya casi no podía mas, debía darme prisa; introduje otro dedo en Hiei y obtuve la misma reacción, mi demonio se movía de una forma tan sensual que en ningún momento pensaría dejarlo libre ni aunque me suplicase que parara. Sus gemidos se detuvieron al ya no sentir mis dedos en su interior, ahora venía lo realmente bueno.

-Intenta no tensarte, ¿De acuerdo?- Le digo, y beso su cuello en el momento que levanto sus muslos y dirijo mi miembro erecto hacía su entrada, lo rodeé tocando toda su superficie y con un empujoncito logré entrar a su suave y caliente interior. Incluso creí enamorarme a un mas de Hiei.

Escuché sus quejidos mezclados con placer, yo entraba y salía con total gentileza al principio, pero al notar que Hiei era tan caliente hacía que mi cuerpo reaccionase enseguida y quisiera tomarlo tan fuerte y rápido que ambos llegaríamos al clímax enseguida. Lo penetraba con ganas, sintiendo un tipo de placer que me atrevo a decir jamás experimenté antes. El agua antes fría parecía haberse calentado a nuestro alrededor. Noté que mi cuerpo pronto llegaría a su límite, por lo que tomé el pene de Hiei y lo empecé a masturbar. Quería que ambos llegásemos juntos.

Y así fue cuando luego de un par de fuertes penetradas y un rápido movimiento de mis manos, llegamos juntos en las aguas de aquel cristalino lago, disfrutando del placer y el alivio de al fin descargar nuestros cuerpos con quienes deseábamos por tanto tiempo.

Salí despacio del interior de Hiei, ayudándolo a que se diera la vuelta y lo hice abrazarme, sintiendo su respiración algo agitada aun. Yo lo abracé y sonreí como hace bastante no lo hacía. Me sentí en paz conmigo mismo.

-Quizás ya lo sabes, pero me parece un buen momento para decirlo.- Le digo, elevando su rostro con una de mis manos en su mentón, la otra seguía amarrada a su cintura. El me miró expectante a lo que diría.- Te amo, Hiei.

El parpadeó y dejó que yo lo bese una vez más, aunque esta vez fue él quien profundizó el beso abrazándose a mi cuello. Sonreí por lo tiernamente discreto que podía ser mi demonio.

Desde aquel día en lo sucedido en el bosque, llevamos tres meses juntos como pareja. No puedo decir que todo es miel y color de rosas pero creo que las peleas que llevamos y solucionamos juntos es lo que más me gusta de nuestra relación, porque es lo que nos hace reales. No somos una típica pareja homosexual ni mucho menos, tenemos muchas discusiones, peleamos, nos arreglamos, paseamos a donde se nos ocurre, comemos (sobre todo Hiei), una vez llevé incluso una noche a bailar en el pub a mi demonio, fue realmente divertido verlo sonrojado entre tanta gente.

Pero lo que más adoro de nuestra relación es cuando llegado el fin de semana, nos adentramos en el bosque de la anciana Genkai y pasamos todo el fin de semana metidos en una cabaña que construimos juntos; son esos días los que añoro cuando pasa la semana, pensando en Hiei metido entre las sabanas, en sus besos, en el sexo y en el amor que nos llena plenamente.

-Kurama, ¿dónde está el control remoto?- Me pregunta quejándose Hiei, me doy la vuelta en la silla que estaba sentado y lo veo desnudo en cuatro patas sobre la cama buscando el dichoso control, mientras hace una bola con las sabanas blancas.

Una sonrisa algo lujuriosa se asoma en mis labios y tomando al control que estaba en el escritorio, me acerco para luego lanzarme sobre él, abrazarle y besar a un Hiei que ponía algo de resistencia. Si el supiera que es por culpa de su inocente seducción que yo me vuelvo inconsciente de mis actos, estoy seguro que jamás dejaría que lo viera desnudo de nuevo.

-Te amo. –Le digo sonriendo, el estaba arriba mío sentado sobre mi cadera. Aquella pose parecía gustarle a mi demonio.

-No hace falta que me lo digas…

-Te amo, te amo, te amo.- Digo jugueteando con él, y en un movimientos rápido lo coloco nuevamente bajo mi cuerpo besándolo por todas partes, feliz. Luego quedo extendido a su lado, con nuestras manos fuertemente amarradas, y nuestras sonrisas apacibles confundiéndose con la cálida tarde en nuestro hermoso y acogedor hogar.

Porque si Hiei me pedía que ya no dijera 'te amo', era por pura inseguridad, porque él no podía decírmelo y al no poder hacerlo se sentía en deuda conmigo. Lo sé aunque Hiei no me lo diga, porque lo conozco y aprendí a ver aquellas cosas de él; yo mientras tanto esperaré el día en que finalmente pueda responderme de la misma manera en que lo hago yo.

Porque el amor tal vez te haga el ser mas desdichado del mundo si no eres correspondido, pero una vez que el sentimiento es mutuo todo el sufrimiento que antes habías sentido se reduce a nada, para dar paso a la inmensa felicidad que creíste nunca antes poder sentir, dar paso a la eterna dicha de respirar y estar con la persona que siempre deseaste y anhelaste, riendo de cosas de las cuales nunca siquiera pusiste una pizca de atención pero que ahora lo haces porque estás allí, le ves, lo sientes y te hace feliz.

_Porque el amor después de todo, no es más que la milagrosa dicha de estar vivo._

**FIN**

¡Muuuuuchas gracias por seguir mi fanfic hasta el final!  
Muy contenta estoy de que me den miles de oportunidades para superarme a mi misma y darme su apoyo para seguir! Gracias a uds y a un grande en el cielo puedo expresarme muchísimo mejor y los frutos se ven día a día. ¡GRACIAS!

En fin, es porque me siento muy agradecida (y porque de verdad me gusta escribir) que no voy a abandonar ninguno de mis fictions -Lo aclaro porque algunos los tengo muy descolgados- Pero con la universidad y esas cosas cada día se hace más difícil -¡Pero no imposible!- Así que no se preocupen, que algún día llegarán las actualizaciones.

Los aprecio mucho. Nuevamente gracias. Y espero poder recibir más reviews aunque sé que Yu Yu Hakusho ya no es muy transitado.

Un abrazo y ¡hasta luego!

_Nyx Erinea Kitsune_


End file.
